


For You I Will

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [21]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh tries to make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day 2011 Day 52. (Posted to LJ on February 21) Gift-fic for [beta_goddess.](http://beta-goddess.livejournal.com/) Prompt-Tosh/Gwen: inability to change. (Okay, that one got away from me a bit.) Beta by [michelleann68](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

“Moment of your time, Jack?”

She’d practised for hours to make it sound casual.

“For you, Tosh? All the moments you need. What’s on your amazing mind?”

“It’s Gwen,” she said, focusing on keeping anything but professional concern out of her voice. “I don’t think it’s going to work out. You can’t have a normal life and be part of Torchwood.”

Jack just smiled and shook his head.

“Torchwood needs someone like Gwen Cooper.”

“But…”

“You’ll help her cope, won’t you?”

In that second Tosh, realised she’d failed.

She muttered to herself on the way out, “Sorry, Ianto. I tried.”


End file.
